whitmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Doppelgänger
Doppelgängers, also known as Shadow-Selves or Mortal Shadow Selves, are a supernatural occurrence that were created by Nature as a result of Cain and Vasilisa becoming true immortals. The purpose of this supernatural species is to maintain the natural balance by dying in place of their immortal progenitors. For this reason, doppelgängers have existed for more than 5,000 years during which time they have been born and died in the place of Cain and Vasilisa, who, as true immortals, were invulnerable to any conventional weapon. They were created to keep the nature in balance. There are two known doppelgänger lines which stem from Cain and Vasilisa, respectively. There are none known doppelgängers of Cain yet, and a known doppelgänger of Vasilisa is Odessa. Whether there are more unknown doppelgängers of Vasilisa, is unsure of. We know that there are none surviving doppelgängers of Cain, as he has murdered all of them himself. There is also another doppelgänger bloodline which stem from the legendary Witch Drusia Romano, with the reincarnated version of her, Alexis Romano. It is unknown if there are more doppelgängers of Drusia, and if there were more in the Romano Witch bloodline, which makes Alexis the last living doppelgänger, unless she decides to continue the bloodline. Powers and Abilities *'Blood:' Doppelgängers, being mystical and recurrent, are massive sources of magical power. **The blood of a doppelgänger can be used to link supernatural beings with the help of magic conducted by any witch. **Their blood can also be used to bind an extremely powerful curse or spell or to use as a power source in spells that require more magic than the witch in question possesses on their own. **For some spells, the blood must come from a human doppelgänger. For other spells, the blood of a doppelgänger can still be used even if they've been turned into a vampire. There are certain spells and uses that require the doppelgänger to be "pure" and human, however, like the undoing of the Hybrid Curse and the siring of hybrids. *'Linking:' Doppelgängers, being modeled after immortals and other doppelgängers, have an inherently strong mystical connection to each other that can be used to invoke linking spells. *'Unique Physiology:' Doppelgängers are fully capable of being turned into vampires, and can retain the mystical properties of their blood despite their vampiric abilities. Since they can also be born witches, it can be assumed that doppelgängers could theoretically also be born as other supernatural species, such werewolves. Weaknesses * Magic: Doppelgängers are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Mortality: Despite of their supernatural status, doppelgängers are very much human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) Known Doppelgänger Lines Vasilisa's Doppelgängers Vasilisa's known doppelgänger is Odessa. Odessa is sometimes referred to as the Hood doppelgänger because of her striking resemblance to Vasilisa Hood. Odessa being the last doppelgänger, the Hood doppelgänger line is expected to be extinct with Odessa's death. |-|Odessa= Odessa was born in Whitmore, Seattle in 1992, July 7th. She is 25 years old in present time. When she was 17, her parents died in a mystical car-accident. And struggled to live a normal life ever since she became a vampire, at age 18. When she was 18, she met Cain at a park in Whitmore, he introduced himself to her and she became fond of him. After spending a lot of time with him, Cain thought he was in love with Odessa and shared his dark secret with her. However Odessa did not fright and thought he was a wonderful person. Cain's thirst got to him and he fed off of her, completely drying her out. Making her die of a blood-loss with his blood in her system. That is how Odessa tragically became a vampire, despite not wishing to be one and she is still resentful of him. She wishes there was a cure for her vampirism. This did Cain not like, and he now provokes Odessa at any opportunity he gets, wanting revenge after expressing his affection for her and for giving her an immortal gift which she did not want. Cain' Doppelgängers Compared to the Hood Doppelgängers, the Walker Doppelgänger do not seem to be as recognized, since Cain seemed to have killed each one of his own doppelgängers for unknown reasons. Drusia's Doppelgängers Drusia's known doppelgänger is Alexis. Alexis is referred to as the Romano doppelgänger because of her striking resemblance to Drusia Romano. Alexis being the last doppelgänger, the Romano doppelgänger line is expected to be extinct if Alexis dies. |-|Alexis= Alexis was born in Whitmore, Seattle in 1999, July 4th. She is 18 years old in present time. She has known that she was a Witch since she was a child. The reason is unknown. She is a powerful young Witch that has assisted the Whitmore Gang on many missions, as she is an ally of them. She is an reincarnation of the legendary Witch Drusia Romano. It is unknown how she came to be the reincarnated version of her. The Whitmore Gang has been researching the matter for months, after months they found information containing her past family history. The Romano Doppelgänger bloodline is to be extinct if she dies or becomes Immortal, however she can continue it since she still is human. Alexis.jpg Odessa.jpg Vasilisa.jpg New cain again.jpg Category:Species Category:Doppelgängers Category:Humans